


And I Grew Strong

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: A glimpse at a milestone birthday celebration.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Rosa Ortecho
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	And I Grew Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzilla/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year, and this one is for Millie!
> 
> The prompt was for Rosa; platonic relationship; any mood but sad; and the word "survive".
> 
> Happy New Year lovely <3  
> ~ Tas

The syncopated beat filled the room as Rosa bounced to her feet, taking Maria's mic and replacing her at the front by the lyrics monitor.

_Oh no, not I  
I will survive_

The words pulsed through Rosa's body and she screamed them loud. The whole point of a Japanese style karaoke house was to keep all the noise within your party. It meant she didn't have to armour herself against the opinions of not-quite-strangers, or feel the pull of a more traditional bar. Here, no one minded if she drank green tea all night.

Twenty-one was looking good so far.


End file.
